


A Night At The Palace

by MisterRamone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Ball Gags, Bear - Freeform, Blindfolded, Bondage, Car Sex, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come as Lube, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Duct Tape, Erotica, Face-Fucking, Flogging, Forced Masturbation, Foursome - M/M/M/M, French Kissing, Gangbang, Gay Erotica, Gay Sex, Genital Torture, Ginger - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Incest, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Large Cock, Love Bites, M/M, Military Backstory, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sensual Play, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex on a Car, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Spanking, Spartan, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, St. Andrew's Cross, Threesome - M/M/M, Twink, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unshaven, Voyeurism, Watersports, Whips, analtorture, bareback, chodecock, comeleakage, constructionworkerkink, daddy - Freeform, doggystyle, gagged, handsfreeorgasm, muscle bear, nolube, paddles, sexwithastranger, sliver daddy, thehighfive, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterRamone/pseuds/MisterRamone
Summary: Welcome to The Palace, a gay sex brothel. Run by two formidable twins, eight spartan men dance naked on pedestals in the Colosseum, until they are claimed by patrons. Brought back to playrooms anything can happen behind closed doors. And it is guaranteed to make even the royals blush.A gay erotic fuck-fest between sex workers.Inspired by SuckerPunch, Spartacus: Blood and Sand and Assassin's Creed: Odyssey.This will not be perfect. If you would like me to write about an under represented kink, let me know.Mister Ramone xxPS: If you would like to see the cover I created for this story, you may view it on my Wattpad page, username is: IpeerainbowsTo be continued in January 2020!
Relationships: Cathal/Katherine, Cathal/Richard/Alan, Daithí/Joseph, Joseph/Sebastian, Lorenzo/Thomas, Lucas/Thomas, Merik/Lorenzo, Nick/Katherine, Nick/Lucas, Nick/Shane, Nick/Sylas, Nick/UncleFrankie, Sean/Dante, Sean/Lucas, Sean/Nick, Shane/Alan, Shane/builder, Sylas/Houdini, Sylas/Ricky, Sylas/TheArmenian, Thomas/Sam
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	1. Sean

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers,  
I'm sorry I have been quiet, but i'm currently taking part in Nanowrimo 2019 writing a whole ass book.  
I found this in a folder of things i started writing and to my surprise, i don't hate it lol.  
If you like it, please leave me a comment, to let me know if you want me to continue with the story.  
This story is set in modern day, in a gay brothel. It plays on ancient Rome, with the main viewing area being called 'the Colosseum' and all the men are dressed as Spartans.  
You can expect a lot of sex, a lot of kinks, entire rooms covered in cum and most of all a good spanking.  
Enjoy.  
This story was inspired loosely by three pieces: Sucker Punch (2011 Film), Assassin's Creed Franchise and the hit TV show Spartacus- Blood and Sand.  
Mister Ramone xx

Dante's lips envelop me.  
My fingers comb through his cotton floss hair as moans escape my lips. His nose brushes through my damp ginger bush. Every touch, every brush of his fingers against my skin has me sinking deeper into his warm, wet mouth. He doesn't gag, his eyes twinkling with pleasure as he tastes the first drops of pre-come.  
I reach the hilt and hold him there, he sucks in his cheeks, the pressure increasing on my cock. He pulls back and I think I'm going to blow but it's a false alarm. The man is a cock sucking machine and I look down on him with affection. Four weeks ago I arrived at the doors of the Palace with my bags packed and only a rumour that this place even existed. He was my very first client, and has easily become a quick favourite. Obviously 'Dante' is not his real name but animosity is one of the main selling points here at The Palace and I had to call him something. Dante was his choice.  
5ft 9, the chubby silver daddy is coated in thick wiry hair. In the beginning he was shaved down there, but I told him to stop and he listened. A dense bush cushions his leaking cock and I tease him with my foot. One of his hands creeps up my torso and squeezes a nipple. A hiss breaks through gritted teeth, I have sensitive nipples and when he begins rotating it, my grip in his hair tightens. He kisses my helmet, my shaft and sucks on my balls. They plop as they fall out of his mouth and I grunt.  
I pull the silver daddy to his feet. I tower over him and have to bend my head to meet his lips. He wears gold rimmed glasses, has a trimmed beard and I tease it as we kiss. We're soft at first but then he licks the seam of my mouth and I open for him. His tongue flicks mine and I fight back. I pull him close; my cock stabbing into his belly and I grab hold of his pale ass cheeks. I pry them apart and tease his hungry hole with a finger. His mouth falls lax as I slowly slide it in raw. He bites down on my shoulder, his eyes squeezed shut and I feel pre-come spurt onto my thigh.  
Dante is a total pig and tips well enough to be treated just like one. I grab hold of his hair and pull his head back. He whimpers as I slap his balls and bite on one of his nipples. He doesn't dare move and yelps when I lick the side of his face and hiss into his ear. His body trembles as my breath tingles his skin. "On your back," I whisper. "Now." He runs but not fast enough and I slap his ass hard enough to tell him I mean business. He cries out, his cock growing harder as he throws himself onto his back.  
His ass hangs over the edge, and he lifts his legs as I get down on my knees. He smells like shower gel and I breathe him in as I expose his pink puckered asshole. His hole is tough from many previous poundings and I mat the furry hair around it as I tease him with my tongue. At first just a flick but then I settle in, moving my tongue in concentric circles around the outside of his hole. His legs tighten around my neck, pulling me closer as I attack him with my tongue, shoving it into his ass. His cries motivate me, and I look up to see him wanking furiously. At this rate he'll be losing himself in seconds and I need the break. My last client demolished my asshole and I can still feel his chode cock pounding inside of me.  
I rise to my feet, slap his balls and grab the closest pair of handcuffs off the wall. He really doesn't want me to stop and as I turn back to bed, he holds out his hands. I pin his arms behind his back and lock them just a tad bit too tight. He lies back, his arms trapped beneath him. He wants me to continue my assault on his ass but a puddle of come gleams on his chest. I lap it up and take him in my mouth. His four inches coats my tongue and as I suck him greedily his body tenses up. I deep throat him, swirling my tongue over his piss slit. He cries out, his breathing rampant and he squirms, squealing as I swallow his balls and allow them to plop out of my hungry mouth.  
Dante has a fetish for force play and turning him over onto his front, he timidly watches as I pull on a condom. I don't bother with lube, I want him to feel every inch tomorrow when he sits at his desk in his law firm, that much I have managed out of him.  
"What are you doing?" He cries. I smack his ass leaving my hand print behind.  
"I'm going to fuck your pussy," I growl. His eyes gleam and his lips tremble.  
"I don't bottom." His voice cracks and he fights his handcuffs as I plant my hands on the broad expanse of his ass.  
"That's what all bottoms say."  
Without warning, I slam into him. He is thrown forward and screams as my cock rips him a new asshole. He begs me to stop, his asshole tightening around me as I grip his shoulders and sink to the hilt. He roars in both pain and frustration, tears streaking down his face as his pussy is destroyed. The only thing stopping security from rushing in with their weapons drawn is the fact that they already know who I am with but for both our pleasure I strap a ball gag into place.  
His teeth bite into it as I fall on top him, forcing every available millimetre inside. He is panting, sweat runs in rivulets down his back and he falls to bed, I with him. I wrap an arm around his throat and pull myself up his body, he whimpers as I pull out and dive back in. His sphincter tightens around me and I can feel my blood begin to simmer. I flip him over, and as I fuck him, I take his cock in my hand. He watches me with lust and hatred in his eyes as I begin my parade of deep dives into him. He grunts each time and I feel his cock grow even harder in my hand. Pre-come rises like a buoy at sea, his balls tighten, and his face scrunches up, the rubber ball gag screeching as his teeth sink into it.  
He is squirming, fighting my control as his cock explodes, squirting come all over his chest. His cock pulses in my hands, a pool of his seed growing quickly. I let go of his sticky cock, licking my fingers clean and bend to lap up every last drop. His body gleams with my spit and when I return down to his cock a fresh puddle has pooled. I put him in my mouth and his whole-body shakes. His back arches as I swallow him and he tries to kick me from continuing. I don't give in and he whimpers. Dante is extremely sensitive and soon I feel him tensing and shooting a second load into me. The entire time my cock sits in him, throbbing.  
His face is alarmingly red when I let him fall out of my mouth. Spittle lies in the corner of his mouth and a bead of come is by the corner of his lips. I remove his ball gag and he begs me to stop and he means it too. I lick the come up and crush his lips. He fucks me with his tongue as I pick up my pace and bully his ass into submission. He hasn't used the safe word yet so I continue my attack. I bite his bottom lip, nibble on his ear and lick his neck. I leave his nipples for last, and when I brush the first rose bud, his ass clamps down onto my cock so hard, I am forced to stop.  
I cover his mouth with a hand to stifle his moans. He licks my palm and I shove my fingers into his mouth to keep him preoccupied. I force myself into him and then I feel the transition. My blood begins to boil, my ball sack scrunches up and my cock grows completely rigid. I rip off my condom and pound back into him just in time. My load shoots into his ass and he moans, and I am howling. The orgasm passes over me as an unyielding wave. Every part of my body feels alive. Dante has managed to free himself from the hand cuffs and he pulls my head down. He cuts off my groans with his own mouth and I breathe into him as we kiss.  
My cock pulses inside of him and come is still shooting from me. I continue to fuck him, pushing my seed that much further in, until finally I cannot move my hips anymore and fall on top. His nails dig into my back as I slide all the way in. He licks my ear and plays with my ass I rebuild my energy. Our sweaty bodies mash together, his limp cock smears come across my body and just as he slides a finger into my ass, the alarm goes off.  
"Times up," I pant, pulling myself off of him. My cock slides out and a tidal wave of come comes with it. His bruised asshole looks like a cinnamon bun covered in cream cheese frosting.  
"That should keep you well behaved," I tell him as I turn off the clock. He pulls on his clothes and takes a seat beside the bed as I remake the covers, shower and brush my teeth. When I am ready for the next customer, I kiss Dante once more before leaving the room. He follows me back to the Colosseum, a round room with naked gladiators dancing on pedestals. Dante slaps my ass and leaves to pay at checkout while I reclaim my spot under warm golden light. A long table is both in front and behind me.  
Men sip their drinks, feeling themselves under and when they're ready, hit a button to claim us. The beat moves my body and the fact that a thread of come is leaking from my cock seems to be a crowd pleaser. Three men all slam their buttons at once and look at each other in shock. When one stands, they all stand and I can feel my asshole whimpering. Lucas, a curly blonde lad with a ginger bush slaps me on the back as I step down from my pedestal that is now glowing red. I gesture to the men and they follow me, when I open the door, I am pushed into the room with force.  
After three gruelling hours, the men depart, leaving a wad of tips on the nightstand. I have come buried deep in my ass, down my throat, in my hair, across my face and chest. I am drenched in the stuff; the bed is stained so bad; it is damp to the touch. Every part of my body is on fire, my ass cheeks sting from the use of paddles, my cheeks hurt from a ball gag and my wrists and ankles are angry because of the St Andrews cross that haunts the corner of the room. I am utterly beat, and when the door opens and Nick enters, I don't even have the energy to cover myself. He smiles, taking all of me in.  
"Well," he drawls. "Don't you paint a pretty picture." He is naked too, and come runs down his thigh. He lies down on the bed beside me, both of us finished for the night. He rolls over onto his side, placing a hand on my chest and brushing his fingers through my chest hair.  
"Let me take you out?" he asks.  
"Nick, be serious."  
"I am serious. I am the definition of serious."  
"And Sylas?"  
He pauses, and I can see him working it out behind his eyes.  
"Sylas won't be a problem."  
And I'm not sure what it is, maybe it's the humidity, maybe it's the adrenaline, maybe it's the fact that I have been sniffing poppers on and off all night. Maybe it's the fact I have drank enough to topple a horse, but I say yes, and he kisses me.


	2. Sylas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylas torments his client with sexual pleasure, inviting others to join in. We say hello to the Armenian with the ELEVEN INCH Cock and suggest who is coming next! Lol. Hope you enjoy Pervs!  
Mister Ramone xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you are going to like this chapter, some of you are going to strongly like it and some of you are going to be repulsed by this chapter. I hope its a bit of each. lol  
I do not assume that rape play or water sports are a regular thing in gay culture, but for the purpose of the story and choice of setting, unusual kinks would arise.  
This chapter is written in support of sexual health and awareness.  
If I offend anyone, deepest apologies!  
Chapter 1 summary: Fresh to The Palace, newcomer Sean settles in with his client Dante, and we enjoy the performance very much so. Sean has attracted the attention of fellow worker Nick but is aware of the hostility it could bring from Sylas. He agrees to go on a date with him anyway.

The man with the shoulder length silver hair kneels in the bathtub as I tower over him and down one final glass of water. He open his mouth, and slapping his aquiline face with my cock, I swing it between his lips and release my bladder. His mouth fills with clear urine and spills over his lips like a waterfall during a storm. He rubs it into his body, his cock jumping excitedly as he swallows, taking me in his mouth. He chokes, coughing, directing my cock over his face and hair. He washes himself with it, and filling his mouth, stands, bringing it to my lips, allowing me to have a taste. I force my stream to an end.  
"Sylas," he whispers, his tongue writing my name on my clavicle. I reach around him, pulling apart his ass cheeks, my cock sliding between his legs. He moans as I press a finger over his pink hole. He teases one of my nipples, biting playfully as I push a digit into him. He gasps, and when I enter a second, he leans into me, arms wrapped my shoulders, breath faltering as I expand his asshole.  
He whimpers, teeth biting into my shoulder as a third finger joins the party. His cock digs into my abdomen, leaking pre-come, and I collect it with my fingers and coat his tongue. He licks my fingers clean, and his grey eyes meet my own. He falls to the ground like a sack of potatoes when my knees connects with his groin. He whelps, crying out, and huddled naked in a foetal position, I grab hold of my cock and piss over him. He eagerly opens his legs, taking his cock in his hand and begins to wank furiously. I spit on him and send a kick into his ribs.  
The man who chose the nick name 'Houdini' begins to cry, a mixture of tears and piss running down his face as I grab hold of his hair and pull him out of the bath, his naked body hitting the tiled floor with a sickening thud, and drag him back into the bedroom. He fights my grip, and throwing him over a leather arm, I secure his arms into fastenings and tie down his feet. His body shakes with nervous excitement, and I ask him if he is comfortable for me to continue. I see him smile in the mirror in front. I watch his face as I remove the riding crop from the wall and tease his asshole with it. I raise it back, and bring it down on his right cheek. His body jumps, and the place of contact turns a light pink. I massage the spot before hitting again, this time the sensation is more painful and Houdini moans.  
I move to his left cheek and give it the same treatment, both cheeks now awakened, I throw aside the crop and take down a paddle. The surface contact it promises has me placing a leather chew into his mouth and covering his eyes. Houdini being one of my more adventurous clients, we have two safe words in place, 'duck' for too much pain, and 'thunder' for when he needs a break. In the six months that he has been my client, he has not once uttered either and it is my job to make him.  
I grin as I raise back the paddle past my hip, and slap it against his ass. He cries out, come dripping to the floor in a steady stream. My own cock jumps with enthusiasm, and the more I bruise his ass, the more painful my enraged boner becomes. Houdini is panting, and I refresh him with a mouthful of piss, teasing his cock with a quick hand movement. His ass is now so tender that with a brush of my fingers he is squirming. I grab a chair, and sit behind him, I hold both ass cheeks and prying them apart, I bury my tongue in between. The metal chains that are connected to the leather straps rattle vigorously, as I move my tongue. My hands squeeze into his soft flesh, as I enter his ass and lubricate him for a visit.  
Sweat runs down his body, and his ball sack tightens when I slide a finger inside of him. It enters smoothly, and standing, I kick the chair out of the way. The tension in the room changes, and Houdini's whole-body stills as I work my cock, and slam inside of him. No lube, just my spit! I want him to feel all eight inches as I bury myself balls deep inside of him, my balls slapping against his tender ass cheeks. The noise that he makes, has my whole body on edge, as I draw back and gripping his shoulders, pound back inside. He is thrown forwards, and I rake my nails down his back, scratching his skin in the process. I can hear him begging me to stop, but without the safe words he is legally required to repeat before each visit, I go nowhere.  
I claim every part of him as I attack his smooth ass. I laugh out loud when he spits out the leather gag he chewed through. I rip off his blindfold too, his cries fill the room, and when I reach over his back and pull his hair while slamming my cock into him, his protests are so loud, that Ricky, one of the security men, throws open the door and enters. His eyes meet Houdini's and my own in the mirrored wall.  
"Him," I hear Houdini whisper. I pull out of him, march across the room, slamming the door closed. I grab hold of Ricky and stripping him naked, I place him before Houdini's gaping mouth and fill it with his flaccid cock. I reclaim his ass, and as I fuck it, I watch Ricky grow hard and enjoy the treatment. All security men who work at The Palace know that on occasion they may be required to participate, and they are only too happy to help. Soon Ricky is cruel with his treatment, holding Houdini down on his cock until his whole-body repulses and he spits it out of his mouth. His face turns alarmingly red, his eyes bulging and running, spittle hanging in long threads as he gasps for air. He dry heaves, and without warning Ricky forces himself back inside.  
Ricky slaps Houdini, making him working for every inch as he brutalises his mouth. He inspires me, and my volley of attacks increase, more powerful, more dominant, and Houdini struggles to moan as Ricky cries out, slamming his hands down on Houdini's back as he pumps his seed inside. Our sex slave gags, struggling to swallow the large quantity Ricky has provided. Ricky is a natural, not allowing a single drop to leak from Houdini's lips. He shoves himself back inside and remains there until every drop has left his ball sack. He pulls back on his uniform and planting a rough kiss to Houdini's raw lips, he leaves, slapping my ass on the way out. I watch Houdini in the mirror, a dazed look on his face as he realises what has just happened. He smiles delighted, and I remove it with every glorious inch.  
My whole body is tense, my balls painfully sore, and I know soon I will be unloading but until then it is my job for the customer to be satisfied. I take the largest anal plug from the counter top and shove it deep inside his ass. I leave him, strapped naked over the leather arm, and walk from the room. Men leaving and entering the rooms, all turn to me. My tall, dark frame covered in dark hair, and my tremendous boner cutting the air in half as I stride down the hall and enter the Colosseum. A hush quickly settles over the room, and the music pauses.  
"Room B!" I shout. I turn back, and as I move in the direction of the room, I hear the march of footsteps as stools are overthrown and they fight their way to me, to Houdini. I unplug his ass and settle myself in for a very strenuous ride when the door opens behind me, and one by one, strange men bury themselves inside Houdini's mouth. When a 4ft 9" Armenian man removes his trousers to reveal a thick 11" package, I order all others out of the room. We switch places, and while I plug Houdini's mouth, the Armenian stranger shoves his meaty sausage inside his splayed ass.  
At nine inches, sweat runs into Houdini's eyes, at ten his body tenses, and at 11 his face turns into a contort of pleasure and pain. But it is not until the Armenian man pulls out and slams back inside that Houdini cries Thunder. I laugh and kneeling in front of him smile as the Armenian stranger continues his assault. I do not tell him to leave, I sit and watch in the mirror with Houdini as he empties himself inside. Houdini is crying when the door closes behind our visitor, come seeps from his ass, and I gather some on my fingers and fuck his mouth with it. I lick the tears off his face, his body traumatised but I do not have any plans of letting him go. Not even when the bells goes off, telling me his time is up. My balls scream for release and I do just that, pile driving myself back inside his used ass. The Armenian’s come forms a frothy lubricant, and I tighten his ass, with a long thin dildo. I shove myself in beside it, double penetrating. Houdini is begging me to stop, and I can tell by the tone of his voice he really means it.  
My deep chuckle fills the room, and the rage that powers me removes the smile from my face and makes Houdini whimper. His leather bonds snap when I grip his shoulders and slam inside of him, he roars out, come shooting from his cock, and I beat his back with my fists as I shout his name. My cock blooms, shooting all my pent-up rage into his ass. That's for Nick! That's for Sean! That's for Ricky! Each thrust filling him that much deeper and when I let go of his matted hair, and pull myself out of his ass, he is left physically gaping, come running in a very thick stream down his leg. I pull him off the arm, and he can barely stand. His legs shake, and when he reaches for his clothes, I slap him. He staggers.  
I want everyone to see what I did to him. I grab his clothes, and holding him by his hair, I walk him through the hall, through the Colosseum, my hard cock never dying. Lust filled faces lick their lips and rub their aching boners as we walk by. They gawk at the quantity of come that runs down his legs, how angry his ass cheeks appear. Katherine smiles from the bar, and I see Nick laughing from one of the pedestals. I walk him out to his car, and when he opens the door, I push him in, throwing his clothes in his face.  
"Next week!" I order, and he nods his head weakly. He starts his car but does not move, it just ticks away idly as I walk back into The Palace, the smokers outside staring dumbfounded. I coat my body in oil once more, and lift myself onto a pedestal, and the moment the golden light shines on me the Armenian slams his hand onto his buzzer.  
"With me stranger," I say, taking him by the hand but this time it is not me pushing him through the door, the Armenian grins, and dominates me.


	3. Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick joins another man in a public restroom for some cubicle fun. Returning to The Palace to find a familiar face in questionable positions. What does he do?  
Please read Chapters 1 and 2 before this! Chapters create a larger narrative.  
Allergy warning: MAY CONTAIN INCESTUOUS NUTS (YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED!)  
Hope you enjoy.  
MisterRamone.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Yes! God, fucking yes!  
Grab the lube! Grab the tissue! Grab the dildo's! It is masturbating time boys and girls!  
Happy to lend a helping hand.  
MisterRamone.

EARLIER THAT MORNING  
The Prince Albert piercing scrapes against my teeth as I hug the cashier's hairy thighs in the confines of a cubicle. Someone next door is taking a shit, and between their grunts and the cashiers moans, all noise of the sloppy blow job he is receiving is drowned out. The toilet seat is down, he sits with his hands planted on the stainless-steel partitions as I deep throat him, his balls scrunching up like prunes. He breathes heavily, an intoxicating sent of tobacco and fries down onto me as I reach under his uniform and play the radio on his nipples. While not the lengthiest cock I have taken, it certainly is in the running for the girthiest, my lips strain and I fear of lock jaw as I guard my teeth, and gag for novelty.  
My visit to Eddie Rockets was originally for food, but ordering my garlic chicken wrap, and seeing his thighs bursting out of those trousers had a boner growing unashamedly down between my legs. A visit to the loo and who only walks in and decides to use the urinal beside me? Everybody knows not to use the middle, and even though no one was shaking their knob into the last one, this man decides to stand beside me. The universe works in mysterious ways, so they say.  
His hands fists in my hair, pulling grey locks tightly, and holding my head down, I relax my jaw and think of Sean. The milky pale skin, the vibrant ginger hair, the taut ass, the thick uncut cock swinging between his legs. I feel my own cock stretch in my tight underwear and ache to be inside of him. I cough, spluttering as he releases me, and showing him my running eyes, he kisses me, biting playfully on my lips, drawing blood. He lifts his ass off the toilet, slamming back into my mouth, and catching me by surprise. He holds me, and I scratch his ass cheeks, and scrape his lower back, hoping for releasement.  
My lungs begin to burn, my face begins to sting, and I begin to feel lightheaded when he unplugs and I punch him in the gut, he bends over, dry heaving. This guy has pissed me off, and rising to my feet, he cowers into the corner as I grab him by the hair. I pull down the zipper of my jeans and pry apart his lips, fighting off his clawing hands. Fuck not showering! Fuck not shaving! Fuck not shaking my cock after going for a piss! I grab him by the back of his head and hold him down as I feel my cock hit the back of his throat and slide still deeper as he swallows. I fuck fast, never pulling out, not when he threatens to vomit, nor when his teeth scrape my shaft. A slap to the side of his head has his manners restored.  
The person next door coughs, allowing us to know that they know what we are doing but I don't give a shit. Despite his protests, this guy is a natural, giving attention to every inch of myself, and even sucking on my balls. When I come, I come across his face, treating him like the come slut that he secretly he is. Thick globs of my creamy seed jump and land in his combed back hair, on his eyelids he just happened to close at the last moment, across his tongue, and deep in his mouth. I stay in him, until I grow flaccid and only then begin stuffing myself back into my boxers.  
The guy with puppy eyes looks up at me, and I notice he is not that good looking. I went with him because he had Sean's green eyes. That boy is fucking ruining my game. I slap the stranger across the face and shove a twenty into his come stained mouth. He tries to pull me back in, but with a knee to crotch, he tumbles back down, howling. I knock on the cubicle next door. "Cock needs sucking next door!" I call, and washing my hands, and running my fingers through my hair, I flash a smile. I leave the room, just as I hear the distinctive click of a cubicle door being opened.  
I take my van back to The Palace, it has a mattress furnished with a duvet and two pillows perfect for a random meeting, and all the essentials hidden in the side panels. I pull up outside, and enter through the back, climbing the thin narrow staircase. Lucas and Shane sit out under the veranda, naked and playing rummy. They are drinking some Bulmer's and when Lucas sees me, he sits up, and opens his legs. I walk over to them and kiss both on the cheek, taking a seat opposite.  
"Busy inside?" I ask.  
"Just the regulars, and they are already with their favorites." I nod. The Palace employees do have a schedule, but for the right price we are free to fuck at any time especially with Katherine and Louisa taking only 15%. Despite being situated in a small town, we get no hassle from the police. Half the time, they are the ones filling our asses with come.  
"Want to go out tonight?" Lucas asks eagerly, and I notice the look Shane casts to him. A look of revulsion and it turns me on. I only went with Lucas because of his big ass, and the second time was because Ricky got me all worked up in the shower, and the next three times were all on Sean. I really made a mistake! I grin at Shane and he notices and if I’m lucky I’ll have him in the back of my van before I head home. I live with Sylas, I’m not stupid, I know he has a crush on me, but I have made it a rule not to go with my roommate. No matter how many times I crawl into his bed and suck him off when drunk. He never pushes me away, and I can never resist a thick cock pumping come inside of me.  
The employees entrance opens and Katherine and Louisa carry out their lunch on a tray with some drinks.  
"Chefs made lunch boys. Get it while its hot,” Katherine, the more dominant sister calls.  
"Yes Miss," Lucas answers. Teachers fucking pet. Louisa is a lesbian, and while she casts us a glance the odd time, it is Katherine who is the dark horse. To her 'gay' means only a challenge. She has had me several times to great success and the way her eyes land on me now, suggests she wants to climb atop again. The last time we were lucky, I fucked her against the file lockers in the back office and just as I came deep in her pussy, Sean knocked on the door. While we wouldn't be judged, and I cannot be sure Sean hasn't already been claimed, if the word got out to our clients, they would be less favourable. They come to us because we know only cock, every inch of it and will worship on our hands and knees. The thought of a vagina would take the wood out of their boners in a second.  
I clap the boys on the back, and waving to the girls, I head back inside. I gallop down the stairs, and from the bedrooms I walk past, with the 'claimed' sign hanging out front, I can hear several regular moans flooding the hallway. I stop outside of Room D, sure it is Sean inside and removing my shoes at the door, I look up and down the corridor and step inside. Luckily the entrance is blinded by a St Andrews Cross on wheels and I creep across the room, and slowly open the wardrobe door. I fall inside, it is the type with slats, allowing the perfect amount of eye space.  
Sean is with a tall, robust looking man, a protruding belly, a thick six-inch cock, a firm ass, and it is only when I notice the handlebar moustache and the bald crown, I recognise my uncle. Uncle Frankie, married to Aunt Mags for 37 years, lies on his side, sucking on Sean's cock, as Sean takes Uncles Frankie's deep down. I think about all the time this man baby sat me, the times he caught me wanking off in my room, the one time he caught me with lawn boy. Did he get hard? Did he come to my thick cock pounding into Alex, the boy who cut our grass? Did he come thinking off my ass tightening with each thrust?  
The scene and memories has my blood pumping, and my cock aches for releasement from its denim prison. I lift my shirt over my head, and unbuckling my belt, slowly drop my boxers to my ankles, freeing my feet. I grip my shaft and spitting into my palm, rest the muscle in the puddle. Uncle Frankie rolls over on to his back, dragging Sean's ass to his lips, and Sean is motivated. His head bobs up and down, and looking around the dark wardrobe, I take a spare dildo from the shelf up above and stick the suction cup to the back wall.  
I wet my fingers and slide back on it, just as Sean is flipped onto his back, ass hanging out over the edge of the bed. Uncle Frankie sniffs his feet, licking along the sole, as he lines his very girthy cock and bulbous head up and eases into my boy. Sean groans, eyes connected with my uncles as I pull myself off, and synchronise my movements with theirs, and soon it's Uncle Frankie fucking me, and it is him looking into my eyes as he angrily pounds my ass. Calloused hands roughly pawing at my legs thrown over his shoulders. It is my feet he kisses as sweat runs down his face. It is my cock; he wets his lips for.  
"You like that boy?"  
"Yes daddy!"  
"You like it rough boy?"  
"Yes daddy!"  
"You want daddy to breed your ass?"  
"Harder daddy! Fuck my ass Daddy! Oh daddy!" Sean squeals.  
And I cannot contain the growing pain in my balls as biting down on my lip and squeezing my nipples, I come. I come a staggering amount, it shoots, escaping through the slats, landing on my pile of clothes on the floor. It lands over my feet, and I make sure to collect some, licking myself off my fingers, and fucking my ass with it. I am breathing loudly, and all my body tingles with nervous excitement. Uncle Frankie comes extremely loudly, throwing back his big head, his face a beet root colour as he fills Sean up.  
"Take it! Take it for daddy!" He roars. I want to eat the seed out of his ass, and add my own to the mix, and if I'm not careful I WILL be hard once again. Uncle Frankie pulls out and slaps Sean's ass painfully hard. Sean yelps, and taking his cock, Uncle Frankie brings it to his lips. It does not take long, and moments later, he is licking the come off Sean's chest eagerly. He redresses, his heavy cock swinging between his thick legs. He pulls on his work gear, topped with the builder's belt, and finding a fifty euro note, he places the tip between Sean's thighs.  
"Buy yourself something nice," he says, leaning over Sean's face and spitting into his mouth. He leaves, the door closing behind him, and Sean does not move. He scratches his side and reaching into the bedside dresser rattles a sleeping pill into his palm and swallows it dry. He grabs a pillow and closing his eyes I wait for at least fifteen minutes before I leave the closet, totally naked, my clothes covered in come. I am walking past the bed when I notice the come seeping out of his ass. It is too good to be true. I leave my clothes by the door, and turning the lock, I drop to my knees. Gently, I pry apart his ass cheeks, and I tell my sixteen-year-old self, who watched his aunt and uncle have sex in their pool from the upstairs bathroom, that it is finally happening. I am swallowing my uncles load, no less from my boyfriend's ass. Sean moans, and the ginger fuzz that coat his ass cheeks mats with my saliva.  
I am rock hard again and pushing a finger inside, Sean doesn't move. What's the worse that can happen? I place a hand on either side of him and shoving myself inside, I fuck his asshole. I fuck him using my uncles heavy load for lube, and when I come, I don't do it quietly, but Sean still does not wake, and when my cock does not go down, I fuck him again. His ass now covered in a soapy concoction of my uncles and my own come and spit, I come once more, and eat his ass out, before plugging it with a toy and leave him to absorb the rest.  
I take the 50-euro tip, and hear my uncle groan down in the pool, filling his mouth with my Aunt's tit.  
"Take it!" he had shouted, "Take it for daddy!" And I unlock the door and step out in the hall with a pile of come covered clothes and an angry cock. I think my visit with Shane cannot wait, I head for the roof, my uncle's seed coating my tongue.


	4. Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding his best friend and the man he is in love with fucking in the back of van, Lucas distracts himself with the only thing he knows.  
P.S Chapter 5 will be a special chapter. It is going to be twice as long as normal and will feature a brand new character. Hope you enjoy.  
MisterRamone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommendation: If you are a fan of gay erotica, try the Mitch Mitchell series by James Lear.  
Set in the 1900's, it is a play on Sherlock Holmes, where what if Sherlock was an American Doctor from Boston, and what if Watson was his best pal from Oxford and what if, they were both addicted to sex but just as they are about to get down... there is a murder.  
So much sex, so much blackmail, it is a must read for any erotica fans.

I can hear them having sex. My best friend, and the man I wish would just notice how great I am. They are fucking in the back of his van, where he has pounded my ass numerous times. I hear Shane begging for more, and with the strength it takes to shake the van, it seems he gets it. My shift has ended, I was on my way out to my car but finding them together...I need to take my mind off it. I climb the steps, cross the deck and enter through the back. Louisa meets me at the bottom.  
"I thought you were headed home?" she asks. .  
"I'll stay a while longer." She smiles and pats my shoulder.  
"Make sure to drink plenty of water."  
I nod, and cutting down the hall, I enter the locker room where we all get ready. Thomas, a 6ft 5" black man with shoulder length cornrows is in the shower, scrubbing his junk. He turns and smiles when he notices me.  
"Hey." He has a deep voice, and the way his hazel eyes watch me, I know what he has on his mind.  
"Hey," I say back, stuffing my bag into my locker. I don't turn around; I allow him to watch me as I slowly strip. I am unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them down my thighs when, I feel him behind me. His warm breath washes over my back, I raise my head but do not turn around. I allow him to make the first move. I feel his fingers move over my jock strap, paw at my ass, and when he hooks his arms around my waist and pulls me against him, I am a lost cause. I lose all breath as he kisses my neck, soft and gently.  
He does not need to ask if I want to. I always want to. He slips a finger into my waist band and pulling it down, my jockstrap falls to my feet. I step out of it, his hands grabbing my cock as he bites my neck. A groan escapes me as the tall dark man towers over me, he heats my blood, and when he spins me around and I see that grin on his face, I feel my asshole open for him. He grabs my ass, and lifting me slightly, he lays his lips on mine. He hasn't shaved yet and stubble rasps against my face as he licks the seam of my mouth and fucks me with his tongue.  
My cock rises, joining his own, rubbing together in a sensual dance as he leads us to the shower. With a screech of a tap, he has us under a fall of steaming hot water. Our naked bodies writhe in a cloud of fog, and he pushes me up against the cold tiled wall. It bites at my back, and I gasp when he slides a finger between my thighs, and raises it gently to touch the dampness my body has created for him. He finds it and chuckles.  
"Turn around," he orders, and I do. With my hands against the wall, he hits my leg, and I spread them for him, my cock swaying as he spaces my ass cheeks. One of his hands travels up my back, and I feel a trail of goose bumps left in its wake. He moves slowly, laying his tongue against my ass, and licking. I cry a moan, and he slaps my ass in response. It rings out through the room and knowing that any moment one of my co-workers could come in and see us like this, has me pushing my ass in to his face.  
I do not need to tell him, he burrows his face in, and moves his tongues in patterns I have only dreamed about. While his tongue has me closing my eyes and gasping for breath, his fingertips ascend my body to sensual heaven. He brushes them down my legs, across my chest and when he squeezes my right nipple, I feel something wet leak from my cock.  
He stands and pushing his body against mine, I turn my face to his and he kisses me, teasing my asshole with his 7" cock. My lungs falter and I gasp when he plants a kiss between my shoulder blades, it is when I breathe in, he enters me. He works gently and covers my mouth to soften the noise that my body creates.  
"Easy baby," he calls, and the respect he has for me is something I have never felt before. I push back against me, and he groans as all 7" inches sink deep into me. He holds it there and wrapping one arm around my chest and turning the shower off with the other, he carries us out, and across to steam room. I am pinned on him, and the movement of his hips has him digging that much deeper. I close my eyes, biting on my lip, as he opens the glass door, and we enter a cloud.  
The heat makes our bodies glisten with sweat as we go deep into the steam bank, and he carries over to the glass wall that looks out over the entrance of The Palace.  
"Let's give them a show," he whispers into my ear, and my body awakens. I press my hands against the wall and grabbing hold of my hips, he begins his attack. His balls slap against my ass cheeks and I can hear the beads in his hair rattle as his body creates such momentum, he has tears streaming down my face. My prostrate is screaming, my balls are aching, my cock is dripping, my nipples are rock hard and when he wraps an arm around my throat and stops my breath until I am lightheaded, I think I am about to burst.  
Down in the car park, I can see several men have noticed us, they point and watch. They cluster together, and one group creates a wanking circle, I bang on the glass as Thomas rakes his nails down my spine, sinking his entire weight into my pussy. I am crying, moaning so loudly I do not hear the door to the steam room open. Thomas couldn't give a fuck, his hands explore my body, grasping my cock, and synchronises the movement of his hands with the beat of his cock.  
He is groaning, begging me to take it. He forgets about my cock just as I was about to come, and when I take it back up, and begin to work it, every part of me is tingling with sensation. He spits down on my ass, and I can feel his fluid run between my ass cheeks and lubricate his attack. Some of the men are coming down on the street, and I can see Shane climb out the back of Nick's van. I hope he sees me; I hope Nick watches as I am claimed by another. Thomas pulls my curly blond hair and kisses me just as every strand of control I have being holding snaps. My cock jumps, come shooting across the window, and Thomas pushes me into it, my come smearing as my cock spurts globs across my chest.  
I am exhausted and when Thomas grabs hold of my cock, I jump. I am far too sensitive, and he wanks me, it takes every bit of strength to not knock his hand away. The men are applauding, and Thomas is fucking me so hard, the wall of glass groans.  
"Seed my ass!" I cry as he falls atop of me, pumping everything inside. He roars, his teeth sinking into my shoulder as his hips jumps, his body slowly calming as come drips from my ass when he pulls out. He turns me around, his cock raging, as it jumps, strands of coming hanging from it. He pushes me to my knees, and slides into my mouth. His come is salty and I salivate at the idea he has bred my ass. I can feel him in me, feel him run between my ass cheeks as I take him in my mouth, licking everything he has got. He slaps my face with his cock and pulls me to my feet.  
"You like that?" He asks, sweat running into his eyes. He lays his lips on mine before I can answer, our bodies sticking together. He breaks away and looking to the window smiles.  
"Clean it." He orders slapping my ass, and he watches as I get down on my knees and lick my come off the window. There is so much of it, and when I am done, he licks the come off my body, and eats himself out of my ass.  
"I'll see you around, he says, leaning over me.  
"Sure." And he kisses me one final time before disappearing into the steam. I fall back onto bench, drained of all my strength when Sean steps out of the steam with a malevolent grin.  
"My turn."


	5. Daithí (Daw-he)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger named Daithí graces the halls of The Palace once more but before he is welcomed back he must survive his audition.  
TRIGGER WARNING: TORTURE PORN.  
Daithí is pronounced Daw-he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long this took to be uploaded but I hope it was worth the wait.  
And yes, I do have a thing for gingers. Don't judge me, look at what your reading? Lol.

THEN  
He arrives with the snow, fresh off the bus, duffel bag thrown over his shoulder, bags under his eyes and unshaven. He puts up his hood and instead of waving for a taxi, he walks along the footpath, boots crunching through snow, heading back into town. He passes a bar and men and women combined catcall him, but he does not look up. It was a long journey, and the weight of exhaustion on his shoulders is crippling. When he finds The Palace, he stands in the shadows of the parking lot and weeps. He is finally home.  
He knows every part of The Palace. Knows the secret entrances, and the back corridors that connect each room, giving security a faster approach. He knows, that in room C a patron died because of overdose. He knows that once a month there comes a delivery of 1,500 condoms, and enough lube to drown a small college class. He walks under the blinking fluorescent sign and opens the door. It's the heat that hits him first, that makes the Spartans bodies gleam. The soft golden carpet cushions his feet as he removes his boots and leaves them in a cubby hole. Nobody mans reception and leaving his bag behind the desk, he enters the Colosseum. A round room, with enough doors to make even the workers dizzy.  
He immediately recognises faces, Gerard working behind the bar, Nick, Sylas and Thomas dancing on plinths as the table of patrons on either side, drink to hide their nerves as their fingers tremble over the red buttons. All wearing a leather shoulder harness, strapped securely around their upper arm, dark leather plates protecting their swinging shoulder (for battle). Some have opted for a spartan headpiece with tall red bristles and a sword they swing in momentum with their erection, and a ginger little twink wears nothing but a leather skirt in which he earns applause as he bends overexposing all. There is a couple of younger men, he cannot put a name to.  
He looks over the large projector that plays porn all day, and the group of seedy man gathered in a circle, cheering each other on as they spray their come across a hunger daddy on his hands and knees. The dark lighting, the glow that washes over the over the dancing workers, the intoxicating smell of scotch and increasing one of come as more men join in dropping their trousers, are all familiar sensations and make him smile. Golden light turns red as two men slam the button at the same time, and sharing a look, stand to claim Nick.  
He laughs, leading them down a corridor and by the way they look at one another, it appears Nick won't have much say in what's done to him. He crosses the room and waving to Gerard continues down a corridor that he know leads to the offices. The noise floods the hall, the man groaning, the woman begging for more, and with a grin on his face he turns the door handle.  
"Hi Ma!"  
"Daithí!" (Daw-he) Katherine cries, as the young man he does not know, fills his mother with his load. She falls back onto the keyboard; the computer screams at them.  
"Out Cathal!" (Caw-hill) She shouts, and the young man with the shoulder length fair hair and trimmed beard, pulls out of his mother, and winking at Daithí closes the door behind himself. Katherine pulls up her panties and navy pants and straps back on her bra.  
"Sleeping with the workers now?" He comments.  
"Don't you look at me like that. I'm a busy woman, I don't have time for that dating nonsense. Now come and kiss your mother."  
"I would rather wait until you have showered."  
Katherine's stern look crumbles as she throws back her head and laughs.  
"Drop that hood. I want to see what your hiding."  
Daithí grumbles and lowers the hood.  
"You shaved your head!" She shouts, "And got your nose pierced."  
"And something else." He adds with a chuckle.  
"You've lost weight."  
"Stop stating the obvious."  
"Daithí," She says in a warning tone, "You finished college and said you wanted to go abroad for a year max, it's been five years. I have only seen you on skype, so stay still and let me see what type of man my son has grown into."  
She walks around him, prodding and poking, groaning satisfactorily.  
"Where have you been?" She asks.  
"Berlin."  
"That close to home, and you couldn't have returned for Christmas?"  
"Ma! I got a job. I had responsibilities!"  
"And now?" She asks.  
"I missed my family." He says.  
"Bullshit! And now?" She asks once more.  
Daithí shifts nervously on his feet, every part of himself exposed to his mother's green eyes.  
"I got in some trouble."  
"Drugs?" She asks, her rage on tipping point.  
"No. I became an escort and I slept with my bosses' husband."  
"Typical. But that can't be all."  
"Why do you always assume the worst?"  
She didn't need to answer. He knew the reason why.  
"And her boyfriend...and son...and brother...security team. I slept with them all. She fired me."  
"She did right. If you want to be a whore, you work for me. Escorting is completely different business. So, your wanting a job?"  
"Yes,” he whispered.  
"Then you know the rules. Go get cleaned up and go to your Aunty. She has missed you terribly."  
"Ma, I am exhausted. I have been sleeping in hostels, hitch hiking and taking awful train rides. I need to sleep."  
"You need to work. I will have one of the others attend to you in Room F in one hour. Do not be late and fail the test you may stay as my son but that is all. You understand?"  
He nodded his head weakly. Katherine walked around the desk and hugged him.  
"I have missed you,” she said, crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.  
"Same here."

NOW  
I leave my mother to clean up the come that stains her trousers as it runs down her leg. I find Aunt Louisa, in the private quarter, making a jigsaw and petting Olly, a seven-year-old tabby cat in her lap. He fills the room with his purrs and when I sit down beside her, she doesn't look up as she fits together a corner of a building.  
"I thought you said you were taking stock?" She asks.  
"Not anymore," I say.  
She looks up and screams, Olly jumping angrily from her lap with a yowl as Aunt Louisa throws herself at me.  
"Daithí!" she squeals, wrapping her arms tightly around my throat. I struggle to breathe as she begins to cry.  
"Your home! Why is your face that colour? Oh sorry!" she says, letting go of me. I massage my throat. "Never mind that! Look at you! All skin and bones! Food!" She jumps to her feet and pulling me to standing, hugs me tightly.  
"If you leave for that long again, I will kill you!" She runs off to the kitchen excitedly before I can reply.  
She returns several minutes later to find Olly curled up on my lap, and beaming a smile sets down a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. And a tray of garlic bread.  
"Eat up!" She calls, placing a large glass of chocolate milk to my right.  
"I'm 26 you know?"  
"Who doesn't love chocolate milk?"  
I laugh and eat, and she plies me with hundreds of questions and when I set down my fork, she places it back in my hand and tells me to eat more.  
Finally, when I cannot dare to take another bite. I wipe my mouth with a paper napkin and burp.  
"Sorry."  
"Are you staying?" she asks.  
"I am."  
"You can have your old room back. Come, I'll make your bed and how about a hot water bottle?"  
"Sounds great but I can't. I have to do an audition."  
"Don't be stupid. You need to get a good night's sleep."  
"Not according to Ma."  
"Just you wait until I get my hands around that woman!" She sets down the plates she had picked up and storms out of the room and looking at the clock I jump to my feet and run for the shower. I don't have time to shave any part of me, but I wash everything and douche for a long night ahead and stumbling into my old room I am relieved when I find some of my clothes still here. They don't fit me, they are far too big, but I pull on a pair of boxers and run out of the flat, and head for my audition.  
"Daithí?" I hear Ricky and Steven echo, but I don't have time to stop.  
"Talk later!" I call.  
I get to the room, and when I open the door, I am relieved to find it empty. I remake the bed the past occupants failed to do, and throw away used condoms. I set out a night's worth and arrange every sex toy I could possibly need. I am admiring an auto fuck machine, when the door behind me opens.  
"So, it's true," I hear, "the bosses' son has returned."  
I turn to find a man I do not know but his English accent arouses my ears. He is shorter than me, and his bald head gleams under the radiating strobe lighting that fades to every colour of the rainbow. Right now, it casts the room blue as the man walks across the room and sits on the edge of the bed.  
"Your new?" I admire.  
"So are you."  
"To you anyway. So, what's your name?"  
"Joseph. And your Daithí. I have heard stories of you."  
"Good I hope."  
"You tell me," Joseph says, "Is it good that man of nineteen years bends over to forty plus men in a single night?"  
"It was closer to fifty," I laugh, "and it was very good. Ma didn't think so, but we made a weeks' worth of money in a single night."  
"Quite the whore then."  
"I like whores."  
"Oh really?" he asks raising an eyebrow, and I find I am drawn to this stranger. To his accent, to his brown eyes that roam every inch of me, to his legs which he parts to reveal the growing bulge pressing against his jeans.  
"You're not working tonight?" I ask, moving across the room.  
"Night off."  
"And me?"  
"A favour to the boss," he says, grabbing the waist band of my boxers and pulling me on top of him. We fall back onto the bed, and his deep chuckle fills my ears. He smells of tobacco, and the way his hands dive down my boxers and grab hold of my furry ass cheeks, has me nervous.  
"Scared, are you?" His lips brush against mine.  
"It's been a while."  
"And?"  
"And nothing." I gasp as his bulge digs into me. I groan, as his lips touch mine, and it's that connection that all we need. Our tongues dance, and I feel his heart thunder inside of him as I straddle his hips with my thighs. I reach down between my legs and cup him as he grabs hold of the plaid boxers and without even bothering to remove them, he grabs a fistful in either hand and tears them off me. I am completely naked on this stranger, as he tosses the remnants of my underwear beside us.  
I undo the button and pull down the bronze zipper of his jeans and laugh when I see a dark bush.  
"Presume, did we?"  
"Was I wrong?" He moans, as I get off the bed and reaching into his pockets pull his denim jeans down his thick hairy thighs. He sits up and begins to undo his shirt when I slap his hands away, he laughs, nibbling on my neck and I pull it apart, buttons dinging around the room, finding their forever home.  
"That was brand new! he argues, slapping my ass painfully hard.  
"And so am I!" I say, teasing his damp cock against my hungry ass hole. He twists my nipples, his hips bucking as I run my fingers though his grey chest hair.  
"Not for long!" he roars, sliding inside of me, and the pain is so intense, my teeth sink into the meat on his shoulder. He pulls out and throwing me down on to the bed, whispers into my ear, "That was just a teaser." I fight him as he stuffs my boxers into my mouth and secures them in place with duct tape. He grabs some rope and ties my hands behind my back. He is not kind with his treatment and my limbs ache, my asshole screaming at me, as I feel him pull me back onto my knees, ass in the air, head down. His warm breath washes over my skin, and I struggle to see what he is doing in the mirror in front.  
He grins when he notices me watching him and enjoys the feelings that I express as he spits on my ass and slides a finger inside. I bite down on fabric, as he fucks me with his digit and when I protest, he adds another. My howls seem to excite him, so I grow quite but this just infuriates him further. He takes a set of anal beads and instead of easing them in, he shoves the ten-inch assortment to last ring. I am begging, my face a tomato colour as I try to escape my rope confines, but he slaps my ass, the sound ringing around the room. I want to hate this, hate him but my cock does not lie. I am painfully hard and balls ache terribly as slowly he begins to draw one by one, the thick strand of balls from me. The sensation has come leaking from my cock and he collects it on his fingertips and fucks me with my own seed.  
I am extremely warm and sweat collects on my hairy body as he spread my ass cheeks and eyeing my pink hole teases me with a just a single lick. He waits until I am not expecting it, and then attacks me with all his might. His tongue digs inside, saliva coating his entry. I am screaming, the pain, the sensation, has my knees buckling. But he pulls me back up, if I had any hair on my head, he would have his hands in it, but he ties a leather belt around my throat and grabs hold of it with his fingers tip's. I cannot breathe as he eats me out, and the muffled squeals and groans that I make has him pushing him even further. My skin itches, and I am coughing when he finally looks up. He loosens the belt and stands. I do not know where he is going or what he is doing but when he kneels by the bedside and waves the electric taser, I am horrified by his brutality.  
My wrists burn as I struggle with the rope and I am almost over the edge of the bed when he walks behind and pulls me back on. I think he might be in the adjoining bathroom, when the pain hits my asshole. My entire body spasms, and I jump, howling as tears flood my eyes and the burning continues. I kick with my feet, and I see him in the mirror in front, standing above me with the taser.  
HE SHOCKED MY ASS! I am screaming inside. I try to move towards the rape button on the bed side cabinet, but he ties me to the bed frame.  
"Your mammy told me to do this," he tells me, "to see how invested you are in staying."  
My ass is begging for rest, but I cannot quit, she needs to know that I am serious.  
"Do your worse she told me!" He shouts, hitting my ass cheeks with a leather pronged whip.  
I cannot move, my hands are tied behind me, I have rope banded across my back holding me down, and leather cuffs around my ankles where my legs are held apart my steel chains.  
CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!  
Five red welts, on my ass cheeks as he throws aside the whip. He towers over me and grabbing me by the shoulder's slams inside.  
"And I am!" he roars, fucking my ass with his chode cock. The tears run freely down my face, my cock shooting come across the bed as I come, again and again.  
"You filthy bitch!" he shouts, spanking me, and adding my come to the frothy mixture he fucks me with. Five solid inches splitting my ass, but with thickness of a soda can, even thicker. I feel his rough pubic hair scratch against my ass as he goes balls deep and bites on my ear lobe. "Who's' your daddy boy? Hmm! WHO'S YOUR FUCKING DADDY?" He spits on me, wrapping his arm around me, squeezing tighter, with each thrust he slams into me. I can already feel my cock grow hard once more, and as I feel his body tense on top of me, my cock jumps and shoots a fifth load on to the blanket. I am groaning so loud; I do not hear him shouting at me.  
"TAKE IT YOU BITCH!" he roars, filling me with all his pent-up anger. His come runs from my ass, and he uses it as lube to wank me with. My cock cannot take this torture anymore, but I am a come-fucking-slut, and grow hard once more.  
"I thought so,” he says smugly, he fucks me slowly, and with the slap of his balls and sloppy noise his cock makes going into me, I come in his hand. I am exhausted, I can barely keep my ass in the air and when he pulls out, I have never been so relieved. But it is shorthanded, as he pulls a puppy hood over my head and leaves me there until he returns with a thunder of boots.  
"Fill him up fellas." I hear Joseph call, and he kneels beside me, telling me how many guys are going to fuck me.  
"Fuck. The state of his hole!" One-man comments.  
"You want a free fuck or not!" Joseph calls and I feel a cock slide into me, and then another and another until soon I am drifting away into a mosaic of groans, and ass slaps.  
It is after the eleventh, that Joseph closes the door and undoes my ties. He is gentle with his care, removing the puppy hood and peeling the duct tape off my face. He pulls my boxers from my mouth. I want to beat this prick until all that's left of him is his chode dick. He carries me into the bathroom and sits me on the toilet. I push all that come out of me, and then I am placed in the shower. He picks up a sponge and washes my body. We do not speak, and I do not fight him as he applies Aloe Vera cream to my asshole or a cold compress to my crotch. He tucks me into bed, and with a kiss to the forehead, turns off the light and closes the door.  
Sleep comes easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to see any kink, body type, age, ethnicity or sex toy written about please let me know.  
There is a reason for why the first half is written in third person and the second half is written in first. I wanted to reflect that Daithí was still a stranger up until he met his Ma and agreed to do an audition. Hope it didn't confuse you.


	6. Cathal (Caw-hill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad night, Cathal returns to the Colosseum and downing a shot, climbs his pedestal. But as the music plays, and his stand turns red, it's not just one person behind the button.

The man is howling in pain, lying on the floor, holding his dislocated arm. He is naked, and when Ricky and Steven run into the room, batons at the ready, they burst into laughter.  
"You could have waited for us," Ricky says, lifting the man to his feet.  
"Throw him out."  
"What about my money?" the man whines.  
"Consider it damage control before I report you for assault charges."  
"You broke my fucking arm!" he shouts.  
"Dislocated actually. And considering you attempted to rape me, I think it's a fair trade. Your banned!"  
"You can't do that!"  
"Can't I?"  
"You're just a whore!"  
"Correction: a rich whore! Goodbye!"  
"I'll get you! Just you wait and see!"  
"Steven? Perhaps gag the fool."  
I turn my back on the scene and before the door closes Steven returns.  
"You’re sure your ok? Don't need a doctor or anything?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Just people have a bad habit of saying their fine when in actuality they are nowhere near as fine as they would like to be."  
"Steven go and help your brother!"  
"Your sure?" he asks once more. I smile weakly, and laying a hand on his chest, I whisper to him.  
"Don't be a fool. You don't want to get addicted."  
"To sex?" he asks.  
"To me." I push him gently towards the door, his warm breath washing over my face.  
"And what if I want to?" He grabs hold of my limp cock.  
"Then you'll be a bigger fool than I imagined." I remove his hand and close the door in his face. I can hear him on the other side, and I do not move until I hear his footsteps fade away. I turn back to the room and clean up the mess I had made during the struggle to hit the rape button. I fold down the bed, throw a broken lamp into the bin, and wrap myself in my dressing gown. I return to the Colosseum and take a seat at the bar. Gerard is quick on his feet.  
"I hear you’re having a rough night."  
"News travels fast."  
"Did you hear about Katherine's son?" And I smile, remembering the look on his face when he burst into the room, and how his eyes fell to my cock.  
"So, he is returned for good?"  
"He'll be out of action for a while after what Joseph did to him."  
"She chose Joseph to audition him? I'll be surprised if the poor man can even sit."  
"Is he really that bad?" he asks.   
I raise my eyebrows. "You do not want to know."  
"Look sharp," whispers Gerard as I feel a wash of fabric beside me. A man in his late thirties to early forties sits next to me.  
"Can I buy you a drink?" he asks. He has greying black hair, and by the gravelly tone of his voice, and the hairy arms that stick out of his shirt sleeves, a powerful body.  
"A shot. I have to get back to work."  
"You heard the man." Gerard does not need to be told twice. He sets about pouring the drinks and sets them down. I don't wait for him to say anything, I down it, burning my throat in the process.  
"Better?" the man asks.  
"Much. Thank you." I'm not in the mood to chat and I leave him to his own devices. As I approach the dancing column's, the men stiffen in their chairs. Regular faces cast smiles to me, and even one waves. I lift myself onto a column, Sylas and Thomas beside me, and as warm golden light washes down onto my body, I pull free the tie and allow my night gown to slide slowly down my muscular body. I gesture to the bottle of baby oil on the side, and the man on the end, throws it to me. They watch as I coat my skin and become a beacon. The man from the bar, takes a seat in front just as the music fills my ear, and I begin to dance. Slowly, sensually, rubbing my hands down my body to accentuate my length. I thrust my hips and move my arms in a rhythm to suggest two bodies slamming together. All at once, three columns turn red.  
Sylas and Thomas get down and I look around. The man from the bar smiles to me, and as he approaches, the man beside him stands too.  
"A duo? How original!" I take them each by the hand and lead them down the hall. Many of the signs on the doors are turned but we find Room F available. I push them through and follow behind.  
"Catha," I say holding out my hand.  
"Richard and this is my brother-in-law Alan."  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"How did that come about?" I ask.  
"I knew him before he was married to my sister."  
"Well, this is new. So, what would you gentlemen like to do?"  
"He wants to watch while I fuck you."  
"Can he talk for himself?"  
"Only if I let him," says Richard.  
"Ooh I like that."  
I grab a chair and set it down at the bottom of the bed.  
"Sit," I order, and Alan does so. "And you, strip." Richard is undoing his tie as I step out of the room for a moment. I return to the Colosseum and before Shane can lift himself back onto the pedestal, I grab him by the arm and return to the room with him.  
We tie Alan to the chair pulling his pants off and while Shane falls to his knees to service him, I turn to Richard. He wears only his boxer shorts.  
"I thought I told you to strip?"  
"Prefer you taking them off," he says. I push him back on to the bed, he laughs and grabbing hold of his waistband, I pull them roughly down his body. His erect cock jumps free and Alan groans as Shane deep-throats him. Richard kicks them free from his feet and pulls me on top of him. His fingers brush through my hair as he claims my mouth. He tastes of scotch, and the deeper his tongue dives, the more solid his cock becomes. It digs into my own, I feel a dampness grow when he rolls on top of me, pinning me to the bed. My hands travel down his waist, cupping his firm ass cheeks and massaging his balls. He closes his eyes as I grab hold of his length.  
There is no softness to it and as I work it with my hand, it jumps courageously. Richard moans as I lick his nipples, they grow hard and I bite playfully. I have an idea and as he holds his body up, I slide below him, his cock entering my mouth. I can taste the salty pre-cum and I lean back, as he begins to fuck me. There is no room for failure, I open wide and concentrate. My eyes begin to water, and I gag.  
"Oh baby!" he moans. I hold the base of his shaft and as he fucks, I deep throat him.  
"AW YEAH!" he calls. He pulls my hair, as I press a finger over his asshole. I swallow his balls and allow them to plop out of my mouth, working my finger slowly inside of him. His seven inches fuck me until my mouth has only one function, Alan is hitting his hands on the arm rests, his legs locked around Shane's back. Richard pulls himself off me, and he pushes me roughly onto the bed. I fall on my front, my legs spread, and he dives, prying apart my ass cheeks, and teasing me with his tongue. As he rims my ass, his hand travels up my back and into my hair. I groan, lifting my head back, he slides on top of me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, kissing my neck, bruising my lips, as without warning he enters me. There is no easy going as all seven inches sink inside, I feel his balls slap against my ass.  
"Fuck!" I shout. Richard pushes all his weight behind him until I am biting down on the blanket.  
"Take it boy!" he shouts, slapping my ass as he fucks me. The mattress groans under us, and Alan is whimpering. Shane is sitting in his lap, his cock fucking him. By the look of his bulging eyes, he is ready to blow his load any moment. I turn us around, gripping the headboard. Alan and Shane watch as Richard slams into me, the headboard hitting the wall with a repetitive whack! I am begging him not to stop as he rakes his nails down my back.  
Shane is whispering demands to Alan, and Richard is calling him degrading names as Alan shoots his load inside Shane. His legs are jumping off the ground as Shane sinks back down onto him. Alan is begging him to stop but without the command from Richard, his words mean nothing. Richard holds me in his arms, I wank myself off as I am thrown forward by the force of his slams. He turns me around, throwing my legs over his shoulders and he watches my face as I spray my seed across myself. I lick it from my lips, and he kisses me. He breaks away, his lips hovering over my own and baring his teeth, he pumps his load inside.  
"Fuck me daddy! Fuck me!" I call.  
"Take it boy! Take it" he roars, beating his fists down onto my shoulder. He pulls out and climbing my body, like a ladder, he forces himself into my mouth, and fucks me as the last spurts of come hit the back of my throat. He pulls my hair, pushing the back of my head into his groin.  
"Take it!" he crows.  
Alan is hitting his feet on the ground, as he throws back his head and snaps out of character.  
"I'm-going-to-come!" he shouts. Shane lifts himself off and all three of us watch as, a large load sprays across the tied-up man. He cries as his cock jumps and come runs down his shaven body.  
"Clean him up," orders Richard. And Shane begins to lick him clean as Richard takes me in his mouth.  
"You don't have to." I tell him but he doesn't listen, I grow hard and as I'm about to come, he makes me stand and come in Alan's mouth. Alan swallows every drop, licking the last bead from my slit. I allow Shane to leave, slightly worse for wear as come leaks out of his asshole. I untie Alan and lie back on the bed.  
"Satisfied?" I ask, as they dress hurriedly.  
"Very but we better go, he was only supposed to be out to grab some milk."  
He kisses me one final time.  
"I'll be back,” he promises and grabbing Alan by the hair, he kicks him out through the door. I am wiping come off my inner thigh when Richard returns.  
"You have a visitor out here."  
"Oh?" I ask, "Let him in." And he steps aside allowing Steven to enter.  
Richard winks to me, closing the door.  
"I thought I told you off."  
"You did."  
"And?"  
"I think it's time you shut that pretty mouth of yours." He says, taking a ball gag from the wall and turning the lock on the door.  
"Yes sir." I say, as he fastens it behind my head and begins to undress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Richard and Alan. Hope you enjoy their company!  
Also please let me know which type of chapter you prefer. More calm and casual like this one? or more extreme like Sylas's and Daithí's?  
MisterRamone xx


	7. Shane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane leaves The Palace after a long night, only to drive his brother Garret two hours back to college, unfortunately for them, they get a flat tire in the middle of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this circumstance has not happened to me, this sexual encounter is right out of my 'little black book'.  
Enjoy!  
MisterRamone xx

THE MORNING BEFORE  
When the hot water touches the come, it solidifies, becoming a thick gloopy mess that abides to my skin with strict rigor. Imagine, a gelatinous solution perhaps a silicone sealer, you know what I am talking about. I scrub with a body brush, rubbing my skin red as I wash the tiresome day off of me. I soap every inch of my body and when I am satisfied with the result, and my skin appears a painful colour, I grab my douche and clean out every load that was pounded into my ass. It stings, as a heavy stream of semen and water are flushed out of me. It swirls around my feet before being swallowed whole by the drain, with a satisfying gulp.  
I take care to put the douche in the hamper for house cleaning. Hygiene is a must, in this line of business. I pat gently with the microfiber cloth, my asshole screaming at me and while I have the chance, I trim my pubic hair and ask Lucas to shave around my asshole. He walks with a gait of someone who has been roughly pounded and when Thomas enters to change at his locker, Lucas grows silent. I notice Thomas looking behind him with a grin and can only imagine what has taken place.  
When Thomas has left, Lucas remains silent and I worry he may have noticed that Nick and I had sex in the back of his van. He does not say anything but hands me the razor when he is finished. I step under the shower once more, and when I have completed the necessary toiletries and my breath no longer smells like cock, I pack my bag and head out to my car. Sylas tells me to have a goodnight, and Paddy our receptionist, follows my ass with his eyes.  
I place my bag in the boot and when I sit behind the wheel I whimper, feeling every man that fucked me. It takes me a moment to regain my breath and place my keys in the ignition. The radio instantly turns on and I lower the volume so I can hear my own thoughts. The blinking neon clock tells me it is twenty to five. With a groan, I wipe the sleep from my eyes and prepare to spend the next two hours driving my little brother Garret back to college. The weekend is officially over and with no time for myself, I pull out of the parking lot and head home. Home is and has always been a semidetached three-bedroom bungalow. Garret is sitting on the step at the front door and when he notices my arrival he smiles, collects his bags of clean laundry and comes running to my car with a thermos of hot coffee and toast. He tosses his bags in with my own, and with no heed for my asshole jumps in beside me, shaking the car.   
I bite down on my lip as he hands me the coffee and toast and fastens his seat belt.  
I eat quickly and taking a gulp of coffee, I place it in the holder and begin our drive. Garret is studying to become an engineer and with both Mom and Dad dead, it is just us two left. Due to our situation we were placed with our aunt Frances for a bit, but she died three years back and leaving nothing but a large hospital bill behind, it was up to me to finance Garret's education. Our father always told us to never be in debt, and we never have been even if it means I must suck twice the amount of cock to make up the money for everything.  
Garret rattles on excitedly about the current project he is working on and how he is preparing for Christmas exams and soon I can drown his voice out. We stop for diesel, and while Garret buys a weeks' worth of food, I pay for a cold compress and place it in my boxers. Garret places his bags of groceries in the boot and hands me back my credit card, taking a pair of beeswax ear buds from the compartment, he chooses to sleep the remaining hour and a half. He snores loudly and I fidget, turning up the radio as the compress numbs my ass.  
Taking a regular shortcut, we pull off the highway and favour a back country road that knocks 45 minutes off the already long dirve. I yawn, rubbing my eyes and drink the remaining dregs of coffee. The sun begins to rise, and I pull down the visor to stop my eyes from watering. I roll down the window a fraction, allowing a cool breeze to wash in over my skin. Garret mumbles in his sleep and turning back to him, I do not notice the pothole. The right front tire sinks into it, pulling out with a bang, the car wobbles. I hit the steering wheel, and pulling over into a field inlet, I un-clip my seat belt and get out. The compress has soaked through my tracksuit bottoms and I throw it under my seat, as I approach the wheel.  
It is still early enough that no cars drive past, and I lift out all the bags from the booth and removing the floor panel, gather the spare tire. I am jacking up the car when I hear the van pull in. A small terrier yaps happily leaning on the dashboard.  
"Quiet Molly!" I hear a man shout. A door opens and a figure comes around my car, as I am removing the first nut.  
"A flat tire eh?"  
"Unfortunately, so."  
"Need any help?" he asks, and I look up only to be blinded by the sun.  
"No? I think I am fine." He leans against the door and looks inside to Garret fast asleep.  
"Long journey?"  
"Just bringing my brother back to college."  
"I see. I just dropped my Beth in too. Cannot deal with these early mornings."  
"I have yet to go to bed." I say, removing the final nut. The tire is stuck but with kick, it comes loose. I pull it free and place the spare on.  
"Oh really? I wouldn't be able to cope. I can't wait for her to graduate." I smile, as I screw on the nuts and begin to tighten them.  
"Here let me help you." He says, coming to my side, and gripping the tire iron alongside me, we pull. The nut screeches and we let go, we repeat for each and his hulking presence leaning over me is alarming. He wipes his hands on his work trousers and turned with my back to the sun I can finally notice the man. He wears work boots coated in dried plaster and as my eyes travel up his stained builders' trousers, and I see the reflective yellow vest, I let down the jack. The car settles as I pick the jack up and return it to the boot. The man helps with the punctured tire and I notice the unshaven face, the haggard look, the messy greying hair that needs a visit to the barber.  
We are lifting the bags back in when he reaches for mine and before I can stop him, and tell him it has a loose bottom, all my belongings fall out. I fall to my knees, and scamper to collect them before he notices the dildos, the bottle of lubricant, the box of condoms. I succeed and the man is apologising as I lift the bag hurriedly back into the boot and cover it with a coat, when I notice him reaching down.  
"Here you forgot this?" He says, handing me a jockstrap.  
I can feel the blush spread across my face and as I reach for it, the man raises it to his nose and inhales. I close the boot and am turning my back on him when he pins me to the back door.  
"That's a pretty ass you got there.” He grins, and I smell the tobacco on him, and the coffee his warm breath washes over. I look behind to Garret who turns in his sleep, and feel the man press himself up against me. Molly, his dog barks as he puts a hand inside my waist band and explores between my thighs. His hands are cold, and he watches me as he feels my cock stir and taking it in his hand moves painfully slow. I close my eyes and feel his lips touch my neck.  
His kisses are crude, and I expect will leave bruises behind. The heat that radiates between us, has a dampness grow between my ass cheeks and throwing aside all dignity, I turn around, back to him and pull down my trousers. I lean against the car, lifting my hoodie up as his hands cup my ass cheeks. He falls to his knees and buries his nose in between my ass. He rubs his face into me, and I can feel his stubble rasp against my skin. He licks hard, eating me out. I moan, and when his tongue enters me, I lose all control. Still numb from the ice pack, I feel a fullness that has me shoving my ass back into his face. His tongue digs further, and I grip my cock and spitting into my palm begin to wank furiously.  
The stranger stands and unzipping his fly removes his own. I do not get to see it before he leans over me, and pulling my head back, plants his lips on mine. I moan into his mouth as I feel a solid form press into me. My thighs spread and I am thrown forward as he hugs me around the waist and takes over for my hand. As he fucks me, my already all too tender hole awakens, and it feels like I am being fucked by a foursome as he pounds inside. He wanks me off, planting warm kisses on my back, and I struggle to breathe. Garret sleeps peacefully on the back seat while I am being fucked by some builder in the middle of nowhere.  
His movements grow erratic and he sinks his entire length into me. I moan loudly and he fills my mouth with my jock strap, as we hear Garret move inside. He does not stop however; his volley only begins as I breathe in the smell of my own ass. He breathes loudly, and his fly brushes against my skin. He hasn't even bothered to pull down his trousers. He pinches my left nipple and the heat of his hand is welcome. I move with him, meeting his cock halfway with a resounding 'slap'. He grunts, and our noises connect as he abandons my cock, digging his fingers into my shoulders. He curses loudly filling me with his warm seed, I fuck his cock and his being jumps.  
I move my ass slowly, and he grunts with each movement as his cock grows limp. He pulls out, pressing his load inside me with a finger. He removes my jockstrap from my mouth and wiping his cock and my ass, he stuffs it in his trousers along with his cock. He turns me around, and pushing me against the car pulls down his trousers. He parts his hairy ass cheeks and demands me to spray my come into him. With no lube and no care, I line my hard six inches up with his pink hole and plunge inside. He roars so loud I am certain Garret has awoken and yet my brother sleeps on.  
"Shush!" I tell him, as I work my hips. He grips the front of his van, and as his dog Molly watches, I feel a familiar heat rise inside of me.  
"I'm going to come!" I cry.  
"Give it to me!" he shouts, pushing his ass back onto my cock. I rise onto my tippy toes gripping his hips as I lose myself inside of him. My skin burns with excitement, every piece of exposed flesh sensitive to the environment around. I pull free and collecting my trousers, I dress. He touches his asshole and finding my come leaking out of him grins.  
"Thanks for that,” he says as I pull my hoodie down over my shoulders.  
"Have a good day!" I tell him, and with a hoarse laugh he climbs back into his van and takes off. He beeps as I open the door and climb inside.  
"Why have we stopped?" asks Garret as he awakens.  
"Flat tire." And as I pull out, and we drive around the bend to find a dog walker approaching the location of my recent fuck session, I squirm in my seat, feeling the builders seed run from my ass, and I realise I never got his name.


	8. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas explores pornography before being introduced to Ancient Greece.  
Enjoy Pervs!  
Mister Ramone xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is posted later than normal! Had the craziest Grindr hookup!  
Have a loose idea for chapter 9, but do you guys have any crazy sexual encounters that i could work into the story. Guest author for a chapter is an option.

His cunt leers at me.  
Stretched wide and dripping with my come, Lorenzo pushes his bony ass into the air, pulling apart his ass cheeks.  
"Fuck me daddy!" he whines again, his body glimmering with sweat. Already I have buried four loads inside of him.  
His matted ponytail lies like a dead rat on his back, and picking it up, and wrapping it around my fist, I pull back his head, as I take my seven inches and enter him. He dramatises the occasion, moaning loudly, slamming his hands down onto the leather couch as the video camera and his best friend Merik holding it, watches. He zooms in, as he rubs the stretched denim over his crotch.  
"Like that?" I ask, "Like my big black cock?"  
"Daddy give it to me!" he roars, frustrated.  
"Like that?" I ask, and I do not wait for an answer. I slam inside of him, and the noise that he emits is not made up, pre-come beads on the tip of his raging cock as I sink my entire length into him. He cries and tries to lift himself slightly off me, but if it's a show they are wanting, then it's a show I will give them. I grip his shoulders and feel his entire body tense under me. I throw my hips forward and he ends up dangling over the back of the couch. I react quickly, turning him onto his side, and sliding under him, I wrap an arm around his upper torso, as with my free hand I grip his cock.  
Merik cannot contain himself anymore and I hear a metallic buckle rattle as his jeans hit the floor. I look over Lorenzo's shoulder and see a thick veiny knob.  
"Watch him!" I order. And Lorenzo who is riding my cock, looks over to his friend. They meet eyes and Merik grins, as Lorenzo lifts himself up and down off me, using the back of the couch as support. Merik closes his eyes and lifts his burgundy coloured shirt up over his head, never removing it fully. He rubs a hand across his burly torso, combing through his chest hair as his angry cock jumps. He kicks of his suede shoes and tosses aside his jeans, he opens his legs, and taking his shaft, begins to work himself into hysterics.  
Lorenzo's eyes never leave him, his five inches grow harder, and he begins to time his movements on my cock with those of Merik's hand.  
"Give me that!" I say, gesturing to the camera. Merik awakens and I push Lorenzo off me. I order Merik to lie down on the couch and direct Lorenzo in front, on his side. I lift his right leg, so it is standing, and I watch through the camera's lens as Merik enter his best friends' ass.  
Lorenzo whimpers, closing his eyes and picks his cock up. Merik moves closer, sinking further, wrapping his arms around his friend, licking his nipple.  
"Oh baby!" he whispers, and the atmosphere in the room changes. It's no longer just sex, but something more. My cock grows limp between my hips as the two friends become lovers. I set the camera on a tripod in front and excuse myself from the room. Modesty does not concern me as I wander down the hall naked and enter our private quarters and move in the direction of the kitchen. Chef hums happily, grinding pepper kernels into a bubbling pot of something thick and his son Sam sits at the kitchen table completing his homework.  
"Hey, buddy!" I clap him on the back and take a seat beside him. I reach for a clementine and pry the skin loose with my fingers. Juice runs down my hands and onto the table.  
"What's that your working on there?" I ask. Sam smiles, his golden skin and the freckles under his eyes, glow.  
"History. Ancient Rome."  
"Anything interesting?" He looks down at the textbook, a pencil twirling between his fingers. He has a round face, and soft golden curls that fall into his blue eyes. Long golden eyelashes, and a full set of budding lips. He looks to his father, who is roughly chopping an onion.  
"Pederasty," he says quietly.  
"And what's that?" I ask chewing on an orange segment. "Something to do with the Colosseum?"  
Sam chuckles.  
"No. It was a sexual relationship between a grown man and a pubescent boy." I look up from my hands, just as his takes hold of my cock under the table. His face tells nothing, as he grips tightly and works it painfully slow.  
"You think they would like some carrot in the stew?" asks Chef. He turns, and Sam looks quickly down at his book.  
"Carrot?" I ask, as his son cups my balls. "Sounds good."  
"Da? Do you mind if I reorganise the pantry now?" Sam asks.  
"Very well," answers his father without turning around. "Just make sure you finish your homework before we head home."  
"Will do." Sam closes his books and stands. He looks down at me, and by his tugging and my own attraction, I rise and follow him down the short corridor and into the small box room. Walls lined with shelving close in on the space, and bushels of onions and garlic hang from the rafters. I close the door behind us, making sure to look both ways.  
Sam strips quickly, revealing a hairless, pale body, a big juicy ass and an erect thin six inches.  
"I'm not sure this is the smartest idea," I admit. He tilts his head.  
"Does it look like I care?" And he falls to his knees shoving my cock down his throat. For sixteen years of age, the boy does not gag once and puts me to shame. He masturbates, as I am forced to close my eyes. His tongue licks over my piss slit and my fingers tighten in his hair, as his tongue swirls around my bulbous head.  
"Fuck," I groan.  
He looks up into my eyes as he reaches the hilt, he holds himself there until my cock grows even thicker and he is forced off. He rises to his feet, and gripping my cock, works it as he pulls my head down. My lips hover over his, and he jumps bringing them together. I collect him in my arms, his skinny legs wrapping around my waist, as his tongue fights mine for dominance. His heart beats quickly, my cock digging between his thighs as his fingers scratch my back. I pin him to the door, and he huffs as I hold him there. I attack his neck, bruising his skin and tease his virgin asshole with a finger.  
I lift his legs over my shoulders, his head hitting the ceiling as his cock enters my mouth. He breathes loudly as I suck it, squeezing his thighs as I reach his balls. He teases his nipples, until they are two small little buds. I can taste salty pre-come on my tongue, and putting him back on his feet, I bend him over a bench lined with jars of spices. He looks back at me nervously as I drop to my knees and open his ass cheeks. I push his head back down as I bring my lips to his hole. He smells of soap, and when I touch my tongue against him, he moans eagerly.  
I eat him out and tease him with the tip of my tongue. When I enter a finger, his whole body loosens up, and his cock pulsates between his legs. He grabs hold of it, and wanks rapidly as I fuck him with my digit. When he has relaxed and grown use to the phallic shape, I remove my finger and stand.  
For a boys first time, spit as lube is no option. I look around the room, and finding a jar of chicken fat, I pry loose the lid. I apply a generous amount to his asshole and smother my cock with it. The room fills with the rich scent of concentrated stock. His knuckles turn white as he grips the table ledge tightly.  
"Easy boy," I warn him, rubbing my helmet against his asshole.  
"Relax," I advise, and he breathes deeply, the tension leaving his shoulders. I move slowly, he cries quietly, biting on his lip as I sink further into him.  
"Relax." I fight past the tightness.  
"Are you in?" he asks, and I look down.  
"Not even halfway kiddo," He turns to me, a scared look plastered on his face. I feel his asshole open, and as he looks me in the eyes, I enter him, balls deep. He cries out and quickly, I shove my fingers in his mouth. His muffles shake his body.  
"I'm in," I whisper, kissing the spot between his shoulder blades. His breathing is quick, his asshole tightening around my seven inches. I reach around and grab hold of his cock, pre-come coats my fingers as I massage his helmet.  
"Do you like that?" I whisper into his ear. I do not move my hips but allow him to move forward and back. He moves slowly, gasping each time he slides back on to me. I wank him, connecting his movements with those of my hand. Slowly he quickens and he is begging me to fuck him. Fuck him hard and fast! This is what I was waiting for, I shove him down and taking his hips in my hands, I slam inside of him. The jars on the tabletop rattle, as I split the white boy open. He moans, taking his cock from me, and while I pull on his pretty hair, pounding his virgin ass, he is wanking furiously, spitting into his hand.  
"I'm going to come," he cries and I grab hold of cock and wank him off. He ejaculates loudly, his entire body trembling as his very large load coats the tabletop. I push the pig down in it, smearing his seed across his own chest.  
"Like that don't you?" I ask him and when he doesn't answer me, I spank his ass.  
"That's a yes sir!” I growl.  
"Yes sir,” he whispers. I pin his head down, holding his neck. The chicken fat provides a smooth entrance and knowing that I am first man fucking this princess, opening his hole, has me baring my teeth and leaning forward. My balls scrunch up, and the beads in my cornrows sing a happy song, as the overwhelming wall of pleasure falls over me.  
"Take it!" I pant, shoving the table closer and closer against the wall. It’s legs screeching across the stone floor. The jars rattle angrily and the boy bites down on his fist as I pump inside of him. I cannot hold it anymore, and let loose a wild roar as I become undone. His pale skin marred by the marks of my hands as I stand back and look down at my cock buried between his ass cheeks. He is breathing heavily, and a sloppy sound fills my ears as I slowly pull out.  
He moans, turning to look over his shoulder, and I wipe my cock against his cheeks, come staining them. I crouch, licking his tender hole eagerly and when I’m done the boy turns pressing his cock into my mouth. I suck him until no trace of come remains and it falls free from my mouth. I stand up and look down upon him.  
"Like that?" I ask.  
He grins a wicked smile.  
"It was savage.” I kiss him gently and am turning my back on him when he steps in front.  
"Where do you think you are going?" he asks.  
"I have work to do."  
"Works right here." And he reaches down pulling his wallet from his school trousers. He presses a hundred into my palm.  
"Fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast, until I cannot stand on my own two feet."  
I don't have the heart to tell the boy what he has given me covers only half an hour. I put it on a high shelf, and lifting him onto the bench, I whisper into his ears.  
"Yes boss."


	9. Joseph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Swedish reporter is far too curious for his own good.  
Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Peeps!  
Finally on our way back to our normal upload schedule.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
It is longer than normal but I wanted to treat the situation delicately.  
Mister Ramone xx

My body aches when I step out of the shower at home. My upper chest is bruised a painful red from where Luke, my four year old nephew ran into me, knocking a cup of piping hot coffee out of my hand and onto my body. Teresa still didn't wake. Working all day in retail, and going to college at night is ruining her. The kid spends most of his time with my mom and dad, but Teresa always makes sure to be the one to walk him to school, and be the last thing at night he sees as she tucks him into bed.  
I know that I am late. I dress quickly and shaking my sister awake, I tell her that I got go. She sits up on the couch, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. "See you later," she says, looking across the room to where her son is sitting in his chair, eating banana on toast. He laughs as he watches his cartoons on my tablet. Staining the screen with a mixture of saliva and chocolate spread.  
"Bye tyke," I say, ruffling his hair and kissing him on the forehead. "Behave for your mammy." He grins as I close the door shut behind me. My family does not know what I do. They think I work for some corporate firm. I scrape the snow off my windscreen and sit and wait as the ice melts off the glass. Shivering, I pull out and begin my day. I do not need to be in The Palace this early but its that time of month where everything is being cleaned. Walls, floors and even ceilings. I very much doubt patrons would be so willing, if they had a black light in one of those suites.  
The town is quiet this morning and I stop to fill up on gas and coffee, I throw in an Apple turnover when I see them being pulled from the oven. When I arrive at the The Palace the gate is locked. I press the button and listen to several seconds of static before it clears.  
"Name?" I hear.  
"Paddy, its Joseph."  
The call ends and the gate rattles open. I pull in, several cars sit idle and as I turn off the engine, a young man, no older than twenty five, peddles quickly into the parking lot before the gate closes. He moves quickly, jumping off the bike and removing a camera from his bag pack takes pictures of our establishment. Taking my bag, coffee and keys, I step out of the car, the door closing with a thud behind me.   
The man looks over to me, a pale complexion, a Scandinavian face as I cross to the stairs leading to the back entrance. I hear footsteps crunching through snow and turn to see the man running. He is out of breath, and drinking from the coffee cup I wait for him to speak. He has brown eyes and pale blond hair that falls into them. A trimmed beard hugs his aquiline face.  
"Morning," he says cheerfully throwing out his hand.  
I look at it, and it disappears.  
"Well...yes..." he stutters. "My name Sebastian and I am a reporter from the-"  
"Reporter?" I echo. He steps down a step.  
"I was hoping I could ask you a few questions?"  
I look to the building I am entering, to the gates that are opening for another car.  
"Sebastian do you know what this place is?" He looks over his shoulder.  
"A whore house."  
"And do you know who I am?"  
"The owner?" he asks. I laugh.  
"No Sebastian. I am one of those whores as you so kindly worded it."  
"You?"  
I do not wait for him as I climb the steps.  
"Sir. What is your name?" He calls, chasing after me as I open the door.  
"Sorry Seb. I have no interest in prudes. Ah, morning Sean!" I hold the door open for my coworker, he smiles, ducking under my arm.  
"We are done here," I warn the reporter, closing the door in his face.  
"Whats that about?" asks Sean, waiting at the bottom of the staircase.  
"Press."  
"Here?" asks Sean.  
"Apparently so."  
"Katherine isn’t going to be happy."

*

"Did you get his name?" My boss asks, staring at me across the room from behind her desk.  
"Sebastian. He didn't mention what outlet he works at."  
"Well tell the others to keep their eyes and ears open. Next thing we will have pickets at the gate. We can't have that. We sell discretion."  
"Assured," I tell her.  
I step from her office. Something about that woman unnerves me, even after all of these years. The day is long, we each are assigned to a room and we start from the ceiling down. Hot water. Bleach. A black light. I scrub everything, pulling out the bed, attacking the floor with a mop. We stop for lunch and after some Chinese takeaway we are back it. I strip the bed, flip the mattress, wiping down the headboard, filling teeth marks and sanding them down.   
All the sex toys and instruments are removed and disinfected and placed back wearing latex gloves. Bedside dressers are emptied and reorganised, lube and condoms are restocked, alongside tissue and baby wipes. Fire alarms are tested, panic buttons are tried, en-suite bathrooms are scrubbed.  
When I finally am finished, I am sweating profusely. I stagger up to the roof, and strip off my top. The snow hardens my nipples and I enjoy smoking a fag as I watch the cars drive past out on the main road. This time of year, night falls fast and mashing the stump into an ash bowl, I head inside and prepare for the night to come.

*

Access to The Palace is granted via a password that changes weekly. It is shared to one patron, who passes it to another and then another. A person may turn up, but without the password, they are not permitted into the Colosseum. The chance the password does not make the rounds before the doors are opened are slim, because lets face it, Men are whores. I am leaving a suite for the fourth time when I hear raised voices. Wearing nothing but a leather skirt, and my body oiled, I step into the atrium. Paddy is fighting with a man I recognise.  
"Sebastian?" I ask, finding the young man in a nicely tailored suite.  
"You know this gobshite?" Paddy asks.  
"This is the reporter I was talking about."  
"So your the little shit trying to cause trouble?" Paddy steps out from behind his desk.  
"Trouble?" cries Sebastian, noticing just how tall Paddy is and how thick his arms are. "I'm just trying to write an article about the sex industry today."  
"Well not here you ain't."  
The door behind me opens and a patron smelling of sweat and body oil walks past. He nods to us, and Sebastian's eyes widen as he sees my coworkers dancing on their pedestals. He is being dragged to the entrance and I'm not sure what I'm doing but I step forward.  
"Paddy wait. I'll vouch for him."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I wont take my eyes off him."  
"Fair enough but the boss wont be happy."  
"Then don't tell her."  
He doesn't say anything further. I grab the young journalist by the arm and lead him into the Colosseum.  
"What the-"  
I do not let him see much. I twist his arm behind his back, and jumping with pain, I lead him through the crowd and down a corridor.  
"Will you let me go?" He gasps, struggling to be free.  
"Shut up."  
Sounds of ecstasy escape the rooms we walk past and finding one that's free, I push the man through. He falls to his knees and rising quickly turns to face me as I close the door.  
"Just what the-"  
My fist connects with the side of his face.  
"Sit on the bed."  
Sebastian's eyes water. The man looks behind him, to the neatly made bed.  
"You are not allowed to write about anybody here. You are not allowed to mention this place. You are not allowed to write about what you have seen or what you will see? Understand?"  
"That's my story!" he whines.  
I smack him.  
"Will you shut up! You may ask me all the questions you want to know but its going to cost the same as any other visit?"  
"How much?" asks the young man.  
"Three hundred."  
"For the night?"  
"For the hour?"  
"Hour! Three hundred an hour?" Echo's the boy. I move and the man flinches.  
"Don't hit me." I grin. The boy learns fast. He watches me as I take the chair from the corner of the room and pull it in front of him. I take a seat and he watches me.  
"Am I suppose to come up with the questions as well?"  
"Oh right." The boy jumps, pulling a pad and pen out of his blazer.  
"How long have you been working here?"  
"Seven years."  
"What did you do before?"  
"Carpenter."  
"Why did you leave it?"  
"Gambling debt."  
"How did you end up working here?"  
"I fucked a past worker to earn a quick twenty, he liked me and recommended me here."  
I notice colour creep across his face as the pen scratches on the paper.  
"How many men do you...?" He wavers, looking around the room.  
"Tie up and fuck?" I ask. He nods. "Eight to fifteen usually."  
"A night?" he asks shocked.  
"Sometimes more but never less." I rise and picking my pack of fags off the dresser, I pull one free and strike a match.  
"Sorry, do you mind if you don't smoke?" I ignore him and he wafts the plumes I blow directly at him away.  
"How long do you planning on working here?"  
"As long as I can."  
"With the increase in the amount of kinks and fetishes how do you satisfy everyone?"  
"That's a stupid question. I ask what they like and I do just that."  
"So if someone is into...he looks down at the pad...bondage then you would?"  
"Play bondage with them."  
"Play bondage?" He asks. I raise my eyebrows.  
"Exactly that."  
I finish my cigarette.  
"And do you believe that there will always be a sex industry?"  
"Of course. As I say time and time again. Men are whores."  
"Men are whores?" He repeats.  
"Precisely."  
His eyes flick to me, to my gleaming torso, to my groin covered by leather drapes.  
"Your penis is exposed," he points out.  
"Is it?" I ask and I watch him as I lift the leather skirt and show everything.  
His knuckles turn white as he grips the bedspread. He looks away nervously but his eyes always find their way back to me, to my penis. I pick it up and begin to work it in my hand. He watches and by the way he sits, is forced to open his legs because of his boner. I rise from the chair and undo the skirt at my waist, throwing it aside and taking a seat beside him. I move my hand slowly, and fall back onto the bed.  
I make my cock jump and from its growing girth and pulsating, young Sebastian becomes entranced. He reaches out and grabs hold of it. The rigidity and warmth surprises him and he gasps. His hold is weak, and taking his hand, I tighten his grip and direct his hand up and down. He bites on his lip as I close my eyes.  
I wait for him, and when I feel his warm damp mouth around my cock, I groan. What I lack in length, I make up for in girth. He coughs and splutters and I reassure him, as I rub his back. His teeth scrape my shaft and I warn him.  
"Slow and steady," I repeat over and over again.  
His head moves up and down, and soon my hips join in with the movement. He holds my entire length in his mouth and cups my balls. The growing tightness of his mouth and the suction of his cheeks on my helmet has me with my eyes closed, holding myself back. I pull him off and immediately his head falls back down.  
"Time enough for that," I command. The young man looks up eagerly.  
"Undress. You look like a missionary," Sebastian snorts. The bed groans as he stands in front of me. He removes his blazer and drapes it across the back of the chair. His shirt is tight fitting and when he undoes the buttons and turns around, the changing LED lights pick up the golden hair that coats the base of his back, that carpets his chest and travels down his torso.  
I fall to my knees, and he watches me as I slap his hands away and undo his belt. The button fights me, and the zip sings as I pull it down. The weight of his wallet and phone has his trousers falling to his ankles. He wears white boxer shorts that do no hide him from me. I can see his lengthy form, and the damp patch he has created. I kiss the tip of his cock gently through the fabric and the boy groans. My tongue travels his shaft and the boy trembles nervously. My right hand travels up his toned torso.  
"Easy," I whisper. I find his left nipple and squeeze gently, he gasps. I wrap my arms around his legs and pull him closer, his cock pushing against my face. I grab hold of his waist band, and digging my fingers in, pull it down slowly. Thick wiry hair is exposed, and as the elastic travels over the enraged muscle, it jumps free. A bead of come shines for me, I hug his legs and look up into his eager eyes as lick the come away. I am about to put him in my mouth when he stops me.  
"Don't," he warns. I look up at him, "I'm a virgin."  
"Just how old are you?"  
"23."  
"And a virgin?" He nods. His eyes shine and I know that at any moment he is going to start crying and ruin the moment. I put his seven inches in my mouth and deep throat him. He cries out. Hands running over my bald head as his helmet sinks deeper down my throat. I can feel his cock pulse on my tongue as my fingers explores his ass cheeks. I kiss his shaft and suck on his balls, teasing his asshole with the pad of a forefinger. By the way he is breathing, and the way his ball sack has tightened, I know that he is ready to blow his load.   
I rise on my feet and pull him against me, grabbing hold of both of our cocks as gingerly he places his lips on mine. Our kisses are gentle as our cocks rub together but slowly they evolve. I bite his lower lip playfully and he digs his nails into my back. We become animals, attacking one another, as our blood heats. He cannot hold on for much longer and I abandon his cock .  
"Over the bed," I order. He does not ask questions. I removes his shoes and pull his trousers and underwear off the rest off the way. His legs spread wide ope and he lifts his ass for me.  
"What are you doing?" he asks.  
"I'm going to fuck you," I tell him, tearing open a condom packet and unravelling it down my cock. I apply plenty of lube, and spreading his ass cheeks, I rub plenty against his tight pink hole.  
"Men do that?" he asks.  
"What do you think we did?"  
"I'm not sure. Blow jobs and hand jobs?"  
"Is that all?" I ask. He nods. "Head down. Ass up. Big deep breaths. It might hurt at first." Nobody deserves my cock for their first time. A chode smashes the walls down instead of applying the paint. He grips the bedspread and leaning over him, I hug his shoulders as my helmet enters him. He gasps, his face scrunching with pain.  
"It hurts," he whines.  
"Breathe deeply," I tell him. Another quarter inch enters him.  
"I don't like it."  
"Give it time."   
I pull out and re-enter him. His eyes close and I sink a bit further. I stay in him, and allow him to take over. As his ass adjusts for me, he backs very slowly. He breathes loudly, his back arching but sooner than expected, I am balls deep.  
"Good boy,” I coddle. I lean over and kiss his neck. My hands brushing his back.  
"Ready for more?" I ask. He nods eagerly, gripping his cock between his legs.  
I pull out and holding him in my arms I throw all of me back inside. He cries as my hips move.  
"Like daddy's cock?" I ask. "Like daddies big thick cock fucking your tight ass." He groans in response, head falling down on the mattress but ass raising even higher. I feel his asshole grip, his sphincter tightening around my shaft as I fuck him. He is unbelievably tight and the pressure on my cock soon has me sweating. I turn him over onto his back, legs over my shoulders and watch him play with himself as my cock enters inside of himself.  
It is too much for Sebastian, and with his toes curled, back arched, he cries ecstatically as a very large loads erupts across his chest. He jumps, his cock pumping seed. I lap it up and put his sensitive cock in my mouth.  
"Stop!" he begs. He tries to pull me off as I deep throat him. He scratches me as I swallow his salty load and and when his cock lays defeated, I re-enter him. I lean over him as my hips fuck. He can taste himself on my lips and is eager. He licks the seam of my mouth and I open for him, our tongues dancing. There is only so long I can hold on. I break from him, and ripping the condom off, climb his body and force my cock into his mouth. He gags at first and when his tongues swirls my head, I cannot hold back anymore. All of me sinks inside, and I can feel him swallow my load without a moments thought. A proper come slut!  
I breathe quickly, my body shuddering as I climb off beside him. "Oh fuck." I groan. I fall back, trying to catch my breath as the so called virgin puts me back in his mouth. He teases me and only comes up for air when I am hard once more. He grins.  
"See? Men are whores."  
He chuckles, climbing onto my lap, my cock entering his gaping hole.  
"Fuck me daddy!" he begs.  
And I do just that.


	10. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end...for now.  
If anybody would love to continue with this series of one shots be my guest just please credit me as the original creator.  
I have reread this series, tweaked it, made some changes to the timeline so it makes actual sense. I know this update is short but I feel like its a perfect way to end. I highly recommend you invest in a reread.
> 
> And please let me know what your favourite chapter was. I have a soft spot for Thomas's one. It's almost identical to how I lost my virginity. 
> 
> I hope you loved this series, and thank you to everyone who read along.   
MisterRamonexx

The building never falls silent. None of them are a sleep at the same time. Cocks pound, twinks cry out and come sprays the walls well until the sun rises. Sleeping workers are awoken by horny staff. Gerard, the barman, awakens Cathal by eating out his ass. Paddy smacks Nick awake with a paddle and he struggles when he realises that he is tied up.  
Ricky and Steven, the two brothers working security spit roast Daithí and even Louisa thrashes in her bed, thighs locked around the vibrator that is demolishing her, one brick at a time. A night at the Palace is a fleeting moment, remembered by pain and excitement. Men who walk into the Colosseum rarely ever visit just once.  
It is an addicting atmosphere and they grieve when they are forced to leaves it’s wall behind for the real world. At 8am alarms go off in every room, and final orgasms are delivered. The stragglers who managed to find themselves locked in overnight, pull on their clothes and disappear down narrow corridors. Chef starts preparing breakfast in the kitchen and the sins of the night are washed down gurgling drains.  
Every town has a palace. Every man has a desire. Every cock needs a hole.  
Welcome to the Palace!


End file.
